Kingdom Hearts IV
by DisneyWriter
Summary: Our heroes have to go on another adventure when an Apprentice goes missing, but there are other things at work.I don't own anything.
1. Prologue: The Very Short First Chapter

**DisneyWriter here with an important update. ****_Triumvirate_**** has been canned. This newer and better written story is here to replace it.**

_Xehanort is gone. The Worlds are at peace, but the story is not over._

"He's coming... here," Mickey said as he hoped this was all some horrible dream. Oswald was coming over to Disney Town for the first time in history.

"Why are you scared of your brother again?" Sora asked with the usual folded arm pose.

"It's not that I'm afraid of him. His Force sensitivity may have made some things... complicated." Mickey answered.

"How does this 'Force' make this complicated." Sora continued.

"One. It makes him immune to becoming a Heartless. Two. He _prefers_ to use Darkness and that causes the problems. Three. He has Jedi training _and_ Keybalde training." Mickey said.

"Gawarsh, that's one large Marty Soup" Goofy said.

"Marty Stu you big palooka" Donald shouted.

"I'm assuming four is you don't call him that," Sora said eyes rolling.

Sure enough._ Munificent-_class star frigates descended down near the castle grounds right before Oswald jumped out of one of the hangars, and he fell like a lead ball. He approached Mickey who dismissed Donald and Goofy, but something was off. Oswald did not have the mischievous aura at all. In fact, he seemed worried about something. His eyes were looking everywhere.

"Did you get my letter," Oswald asked Mickey.

"No. No I didn't," Mickey answered.

"Well the letter was suppose to say that my apprentice was suppose to meet me here in the castle as soon as his Mark of Mastery Exam is over." Oswald said.

"Well he didn't get here," Mickey said.

"Then someone is stealing your mail," Oswald said like a conspiracy theorist.

"Can't you just use the Force," Sora interrupted.

"I tried that Captain Obvious," Oswald replied, "He somehow vanished."

Mickey, Sora, and Oswald went into the castle to discuss the strange occurrence. They, with a lot of rough housing, went onto one of the frigates to continue the search.

Meanwhile, a stranger lurks the castle grounds until he is caught by Donald.

"What's the big idea." Donald squawked at the stranger.

"Me. I'm just a stranger. You however should chase your king." the stranger said pointing at a Gummi ship moving toward one of the frigates.

"So where to now." Sora asked Oswald.

"We're going to go where he started his Mark of Mastery Exam, Land of Departure," Oswald responed.

Upon boarding the frigate, the three managed to set the ship for the Realm Between.

"So basically you hit his, pull this and punch in this." Oswald explained how to use the Star Wars ship. Mickey and Sora could not be more that confused. The ship began moving as they began the jump to hyper space. The two were flung backwards to toward the bay doors.

"Heads up before you do that next time you do that." Sora said rubbing his skull that was probably bruised or fractured. In a few seconds, he they were at the at the Land of Departure. Upon leaving the ship, they saw that the Land of Departure was different in that it was completely deserted. No signs of Terra, Ventus, or Aqua. Or so they thought.

In a hall in the castle, they found an unconscious Ventus whose Keyblade was tossed across the hall, his helmet shattered, and the walls were damaged by what appeared to be animal claws... or maybe the Heartless.

Meanwhile at the Castle That Never Was

"I'm just getting started," Roxas said. He was fighting a whole legion of Pureblood Heartless.


	2. Tutorial: Meet the Apprentice

**Now we meet the apprentice…it only took me several months.**

**Do I even need to say this? I own nothing except,probably, the OCs. **

* * *

><p>The apprentice woke up all groggy with a headache. Sleeping in the black coat cramped metal cube was not the only thing that was bothering him. It was the fact that he is trapped, feeling helpless and weak. He turned to the wall where he tried to bring down the night before only to see that there were other prisoners. Terra, Aqua, Roxas, and Xion were all there chained to said wall.<p>

The apprentice began to look at them, seeing if they're alive or not. Roxas eventually opened his eyes causing the apprentice to jump back and making Roxas scream. "Take it easy." Roxas said trying to break the chains.

"I know that." The apprentice said trying to regain composure, "I just didn't…expect…guests." Roxas laughed at the joke that never was. Ignoring the laughter and the sound of people waking up, he proceeded to the wall parallel to the chained prisoners to try to melt the metal it.

"Can we ask a few questions," Aqua said. The apprentice winced in pain because he burned his hand trying to melt the wall. The apprentice then turned to Aqua.

"Here are some answers to frequently asked questions: I know that I look like the hero from _Pokémon XD Gale of Darkness_, Maleficent put us in some enchanted box where we can't use teleportation, Dark Corridors, or portals, My name is Kyohei, My Mark of Mastery exam was hijacked." Kyohei blurted out in one breath.

"I believed you up until you said you were on your Mark of Mastery exam." Aqua stated.

"Well, in all honesty Sora and Riku took their's after a year of self-taught training." Xion said in his defence, "But he's, like, nine so he is a big time Marty Stu or just that good. Not that there's much of a difference."

The apprentice went back to trying to melt the wall when he said, "One, I'm ten. Two, aren't you and Roxas two?!"

"Hey Kyohei, can you cut these chains?" Roxas asked trying to change the subject.

"Let's see. Do they seem enchanted?" Kyohei asked.

Roxas fiddled with the chains as if he was joking before he snapped and snarled, "I don't what enchanted looks like!"

The apprentice rolled his eyes, and he went to inspect the chains before he got an idea. He would make the chains into a saw. When he shared his idea to the other prisoners, they shot a glare at him or they laughed. To say they were unimpressed would be an understatement.

"You and what metalbending," Xion said almost rolling on the floor laughing. To her surprise, the metal liquified and shot off of their wrists and the walls. The liquid metal would later become condensed into two discs. The discs ran parallel to each other and sawed a rectangular opening in the wall.

"What do you think_ I_ was referencing? Pickles!?" The apprentice shrieked. After a small laugh that even Terra participated in, they finally left the cell.

The prison looked more like a warehouse with the cells being metal crates and the works being the guards. The group sneaked around trying to find an exit. Instead, they found a wall with a lot of doors.

"I honestly think it's this way," Roxas said as he walked into the unlabelled door farthest to the left. He walked in with Xion yelling something about how he can barely find the bathrooms in the Castle That Never Was before she ran in after him.

χ

Terra went off into the door strangely labelled "barracks". "Why would Heartless need barracks," he pondered and contemplated. He then searched the drawers, the pillows, and the mattresses. Nothing was left unturned when he finally found some book written in a language so... strange that he just had to take it. The alarms suddenly went off with flashing red lights and high-pitched sirens.

χ

Aqua decided to follow Xion and Roxas. Xion and Roxas were in a room with a computer not unlike Ansem's computer. Roxas was slowly and steadily slipping. He was ready to just pull out his Keyblade and smash the entire thing and make it really look like the copy of Ansem's computer.

"What are you doing," Aqua asked.

"Trying to hack this stupid thing," Roxas replied.

"Why?"

"I figured Maleficent wouldn't capture us if she wasn't planning something big."

"You have have a point."

The three began to ponder over what the heck the password was. The following discussion spanned many subjects from home world to successful evil plans. They eventually concluded that the "successful" evil plans might have something to do with the password.

"So is it the time she held Minnie hostage," Xion suggested.

"No. Axel stopped that. Maybe it involves the datascape Mickey told us about." Roxas said.

"Data-Sora stopped her there. Siege of Hollow Bastion," Aqua said.

"No. Stealing the cornerstone."

"Nein. Trying to turn Yen Sid into a Heartless."

"Maybe it's the time she captured the Princesses of Heart."

"If that's the case then..." Xion said punching in "ALICE AURORA BELLE CINDERELLA JASMINE KAIRI SNOW WHITE ."

"How do you know that?" Aqua asked.

"Do not question the Mary Sue." Roxas joked.

One Knee to the Groin Later

Roxas was on the floor while Xion and Aqua looked at the computer screens light up with information on some sort of... invasion.

"This is... a lot." Aqua said as she saw a message from the invasion leader which was written in some strange language. The alarms began to go off as the tree made a run for it.

χ

Kyohei saw a meeting room where the Negaduck, Magica de Spell, the Horned King, the Phantom Blot, Dr. Octopus, the Green Goblin, Venom, and Carnage surrounded Maleficent. He pulled out a data holocron, the one where he kept track of his progress, and started to put information in it.

"I take it that your missions have ended in success," Maleficent asked.

"Yesss, we recruited Doctor Doom into our ranksss," Carnage hissed.

"When will the Others be arriving? I would like to enjoy the moment those fools learn what true fear feels like," Negaduck said with a sadistic grin.

"Within three months time." Maleficent answered.

"Good. Now all we need to do is squash the insect spying on us from above. Carnage!" Doctor Octopus commanded.

Carnage cut through the floor behind the apprentice entering the hole with three Neoshadow Heartless. The apprentice summoned the No Name Keyblade in his left hand, and the Keyblade turned green right before he slashed it, generating a green shockwave that annihilated the Neoshadows and sent Carnage flying, buying him enough time to escape through the door he entered. The sirens activated.

χ

The five met up in front of the doors where Kyohei explained all about how he was caught and that the alarms went off.

"Take this to Master Yen Sid, Eraqus, Mickey, Sora whoever can help. Just make sure that this gets to that person," Kyohei said handing the data holocron to Terra.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Terra asked.

"No, They think I have the information. I'll be here stalling them so you can escape." the apprentice answered.

Terra and Aqua summoned their gliders and armor with Xion and Roxas hopping on them. The apprentice went through the door labelled "armory" where he fought the Emblem Heartless guarding all the weapons. After taking out the last Zip Slasher, he began to look for something. That something was, of course, a crate of explosives and lots of them. The Green Goblin used his glider to crash through the ceiling. The blades on the glider appeared, and the glider attacked Kyohei. The apprentice dodged and the blades stuck to the wall.

"This glider might be stuck to the wall, but you still have nowhere to run," the Goblin taunted.

"Actually I do," Kyohei said pointing to the hole in the ceiling.

"No," the Goblin said getting off the glider ready to pursue.

"Smell ya later," the apprentice laughed pointing his index and middle finger at the giant crate. Lightning flew out of the two fingers causing the crate to explode like Mt. St. Hellens. At the same time, Kyohei went as far away from the blast zone as possible. After the explosion, He saw an opening caused by the explosion, and he went for it. He opened a portal to the Lanes Between and summoned his glider. He was free.

Back at the Land of Departure

In the throne room, Eraqus had just come back from Radiant Garden at the same time Ven woke up.

"So Ven is awake and Eraqus is back so now all we need is-" Sora began.

"Masters, we have an important message." Terra said.

"Gees Terra there's no need to be all formal," Mickey said.

Terra hands the data holocron to Mickey, Eraqus, Sora, Oswald, and Ventus. Mickey then tells Oswald to open it, but Oswald says that it's a data holocron, prompting Mickey to open it himself. All that was left after viewing the message were faces of shock.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Constructive Criticism<em> is allowed in the reviews. I can't become a better writer without _Constructive Criticism._**


	3. Act I-1: Land of Departure

**Own nothing except OCs. Got it memorized?**

* * *

><p>Maleficent having a new council. Threatening. The Heartless. Worse. A legion of non-Heartless. Huh? What could she want with a new legion? The information Terra, Aqua, Xion, and Roxas gave still didn't make any sense.<p>

"Ya have no time to waste," Mickey said noticing a Gummi Ship outside. Donald and Goofy were storming the throne room only to have Oswald stop them mid-run with the Force.

"This isn't the time to fool around. We have a massive invasion on our hands." Oswald yelled. He dropped them before they scrambled to their feet to salute Mickey's half-brother.

"Gawrsh, we're sorry your Marty Stu-ness, but we're here to get the king back and tell Sora sumthin'," Goofy said.

"Is it the fact that worlds are being taken," Roxas said, "That computer said something about mobilizing the Heartless."

After a prolonged rock-paper-sissors game which Donald lost, he broke the news to Sora that the islands have been destroyed. Goofy then said that Riku and Kairi are in Traverse Town. That managed to stop Sora's impending panic attack.

"I'll get them," Roxas nonchalantly said as he opened the Dark Corridor.

"Mind if you take them with you," Oswald said hitting the wall. Two people in black coats fell from the high ceiling. The first person was a boy that was around the same age as Kyohei. He had purple hair that went to his shoulders, pale skin, and green eyes which looked like someone used the washout-picture effect on them. The second figure was also around the same age as the boy. She had white hair, slightly tanned skin, and sea foam eyes.

"What are you two doing here," Mickey asked slightly annoyed.

"Well, Mickey... We may have went to go look for Kyohei after he disappeared." The girl answered.

"And why, Mutsumi?" Oswald said.

"It was my idea." Miru defended.

"Ya do realize ya don't have to defend her just because love her." Oswald joked. Needless to say, Miru went into the darkest corner of the room. Oswald then addressed Mutsumi who explained all about how Ortentia gave them the okay…and some other things.

"That's all I need to know." Oswald lowly whispered. By just waving his hand the two were pinned to the thrones. Eraqus was openly shocked to say the least. Mickey tried to stop Oswald, and Terra, Ventus, and Aqua just stood there openly shocked.

"They're just fakes," Oswald said. One session of Force-based electrocution later, the disguises dropped revealing the adult figures wearing, you guessed it, black coats.

Summoning her Keyblade, she said, "Remind me to add 'lock black coats in a vault' to my bucket list." She moved into her opening stance with Sora joining her.

The figures drew the two halves of their individual bo-staffs and connected the halves right after summoning a large number of Heartless to stall the others. The female figure attacked first lunging at Sora before her staff was intercepted by Two Become One, Xion's Keyblade. Sora on the other hand took the offensive and shot a fireball at the male figure.

The male figure moved sluggishly as if he was intoxicated. He was burned _very_ easily. He later countered with moving surpirisingly quickly and versatilely maneuvered the staff spinning it like some disk. He made one fatal mistake. All pressure points and easy targets were exposed when he was spinning the staff parallel to his body. Sora took his Keyblade and preformed one uppercut, knocking his opponent in the air.

Xion fired Ragnarok sending the female opponent flying into one of the thrones. He opponent held her arm while still clutching her staff. She was still not willing to give up because the figure still had one trick up her sleeve, magic. From one end of the bo-staff came several streaks of darkness. Xion preformed a dodge roll, but the dark streaks homed onto their opponent. Hatching a brilliant idea, she tackled her opponent and flipped over her, allowing her to be hoisted by her own petard.

Disposing of the last of the Heartless, Mickey then turned his Keyblade toward the intruders. The others followed suit. Expectedly, they disappeared via Dark Corridor.

"Whoever they are, they are probably elite members of Maleficent's plot." Eraqus said picking up a piece of rice paper. The paper read, "You are to capture the other two apprentices then disguise yourselves as them in order to take out their master. Failure to do so will have you die at Carnage's hands."

"Something doesn't add up. Why would they pull sumthin' like taking the apprentices and not their master?" Mickey wondered.

"Because they probably want someone younger. Ormaybeit'sthefactthatMutsumiisXehanort'sgreatniece." Oswald answered.

"Excuse me?" Eraqus asked.

"Mutsumi is Xehanort's great niece," Oswald growled.

"That still doesn't explain the assassination plot," Terra added just to dampen the fire that is just beginning to cackle while Roxas slipped through the Dark Corridor.

"He has a point," Aqua added.

The doors flew open, and the apprentice walked in yawning and half asleep.

"Master, good to see you," Kyohei yawned half-heartedly.

"Um, there is no good way to say this, but Mutsumi and Miru have been… captured," Oswald said.

To say the least, Kyohei's face lit up like a Christmas tree, eyes widened like large emerald ornaments, posture upright and stiff, and red hair violently waving like the tall grasses of fields when wind sweep over them.

"Now I see the resemblance," Ventus whispered to Aqua referring to _Pokémon XD Gale of Darkness._

"Relax, we don't know that for sure," Aqua said.

Riku and Kairi walked through the Dark Corridor just in time to stop the apprentice's impending panic attack. They managed to pry on his fan boy-ish nature by telling him all about their adventures.

"So that's why Riku cut his hair," The apprentice gasped.

"Just out of curiosity, why did you get No Name when you have a Force-sensitive on your side." Roxas asked. This bad attempt at funny wit ended with Roxas running from Kyohei. How was he suppose to know that the remark would offend him? Well that's what you get when you interrupt a fan boy session.

* * *

><p><strong>If this was one of the games, this would be part filler part tutorial with very little rising action taking place.<strong>

**Next Time: Sora visits the world of _Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse_**


	4. Act I-2: Castle of Illusion Part I

**There will be two protagonists, Sora and the OC Kyohei. Their stories will be split like _Birth by Sleep_ and _Dream Drop Distance._**

**I own nothing except the OCs.**

* * *

><p>5:00 AM Disney Time(DIS)<p>

Castle of Illusion, the evil twin of Castle Obivion, stood untouched ever since Mickey stormed it not one but twice. This desolate world was the only place she could hide and keep a low profile. Until now.

"So Maleficent proposes that I hand over the Castle of Illusion in exchange for a stake in the Land of Departure. Sounds too good to be true." Mizrabel, Lady of the Castle, said.

"I know what you want. The Land of Departure is rumored to have the secrets of immortality. You're dying. No matter how young you make yourself seem, you're still old." A boy in an organic-looking body suit with a helmet said.

"Okay," Mizrabel said.

"I assume we have a deal," Vanitas said.

"As long as you uphold the terms of our agreement," Mizrabel answered.

**χ**

In the Gummi Ship, Sora, Donald, and Goofy moved through the Sea of Skies no knowing where to go.

"I'd say we go to Traverse Town," Donald said in his accent, you know the one that no one understands.

"Um… I'd say we go to Maleficent home world," Sora suggested.

"Uh… guys. We're crashin'." Goofy said.

"WHAT," Sora and Donald yelled in complete and utter unison.

Let this be a lesson to all drivers. Never argue and drive especially where you're in control of a space ship. Anyway, the ship began to spin like a carousell right before tumbling toward the Castle of Illusion. Sora managed to making drill spin into a lake just past the castle, but Mizrabel managed to detect a ship falling from the sky.

**χ**

Kyohei maneuvered through the Lanes Between on his Keyblade Glider which heavily resembled a 74-Z speeder bike. Approching the light at the end of the tunnel, he finally came through only to run into a face full of water and Gummi Ship.

"Ow, what idiot-oh, Master Sora good to see you," Kyohei said rubbing his head. He asked twenty questions about why he crashed into the Gunmi Ship.

"And that's how Donald crashed into a lake," Sora explained folding his arms behind his head. This is followed by Donald hitting him in the head with his staff.

"Well I came here to search for Mutsumi and Miru. Even if I have to quit on this Mark of Mastery exam." Kyohei said. He did not seem to show regret that he was giving up on being a master. He actually wanted his friends more than anything.

"I wouldn't blame you." Sora replied in full support of his decision.

The four began to move toward the castle. The castle was some twisted and ominous of Cinderella Castle. All the shades of bright blues were replaced by dark shades of purple worn by age, the bright brick walls have been replaced by anicient cracked bricks that looked dirty, and to top it all off, the sky had cliché lighting to complement the cliché dark clouds that practically told you that this was an evil lair.

Lined with the statues of various birds of prey, the gates stood ominously casting a shadow over the four. The gates were pushed open by the Donald, and they walked through arriving in a whole new world. It was Destiny Island. It had everything from the soft beaches to the paopu fruit trees that lined the beaches. Every detail was just like Sora's home every single detail was truly correct. All that would change with the sky darkening. The Heartless arriving. And their victims forcibly joining their ranks.

"Sora! None of this is real," Donald yelled. If anyone could see through the illusions, it was the court sorcerer especially after what happened at Castle Oblivion. But he was also succumbing to the illusions. What the duck saw was anarchy in his own home. The citizens locked in their own homes, and the entire city in flames.

Goofy had nothing to say. What he saw was written on his face... and is best left unsaid.

**χ**

Kyohei relived his past seeing flashes of him at various points in time. Being confined in a wheelchair. Seeing the fall of his world. Waking up in the Wasteland. And so much more. Holding his head in pain, he tried to merely stand. What he felt was the equivalent of a dam bursting and flooding the very small city known as his self esteem.

"There are just illusions." he said to himself. His illusions were the most real. This was truly his past, he couldn't avoid it, he couldn't forget it, but he could stop it. Throwing his Keyblade in the air, the glider appeared. He hopped on and rode through the tunnel of memories until he crashed into the wall.

**χ**

Sora saw the hole in these illusions. Tides was considerably older, the island had a lot more people, and Riku and Kairi were missing. He summoned his Keyblade and turned them into twin pistols. Sora spun and fired everything in the illusion world creating a massive dome of fire. Once that fired died down, the smell of roast duck permitted the room waking up Donald from his illusion. The duck then turned to Goofy and snapped him out with some lightning.

"Where's Kyohei?" Donald asked. Wandering eyes lurked around searching for the apprentice, but no one saw him. They did see the hole he made when he crashed through. Entering the hole, they found a staircase. Upon closer examination, they confirmed that it was an actual staircase.

Walking up the stairs, the three encountered the Commander Heartless. Sora used his usual fighting style, swinging the Keyblade like a club, turning it into shields, swords, whatever the case may be, and occasionally casting a fire, ice or lightning spell.

**χ**

The apprentice rubbed his head after banging it against the walls to stop seeing the illusions. After seeing the staircase, he began to shake his head thinking the staircase is an illusion. Then he began to climb the stairs finally realizing it was real. At the top of the stairs stood Vanitas.

**χ**

Vanitas's heavy footsteps could shake water as he came up the stairs. Holding his Keyblade in reverse grip, he began to attack.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll leave it to you to figure this one out.<strong>

**Next Time: Part 2 of Castle of Illusion**


End file.
